


The kissing game

by harriexloueh



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriexloueh/pseuds/harriexloueh
Summary: based on a prompt I saw on twitter





	

Harry and Louis had decided to play a little game.

Well, actually, more like Louis decided and then gave Harry no choice in the matter. It's just that Louis was bored because they were on a break, or a hiatus, as their fans had named it, and Harry had promised a night of cuddles, ice-cream and love actually, even though they've watched it at least 6 times in the past half-year.

Harry then decided, as the perfect boyfriend he is, that baking some of his delicious red velvet cupcakes would be a good idea. And Louis' not complaining, really he isn't, it's just since when did they take so long to make? Louis had been flicking through channels for the past hour when his eyes caught onto his laptop where it was placed on the coffee table, where Louis' feet were currently propped up on. Louis debated with himself for a minute before shrugging and picking it up.

Sure why not, it didn't seem like Harry was coming out of the kitchen anytime soon. He quickly typed in his password, which definitely wasn't the date Harry and him met, no definitely not because that would be cute and Louis was tough, just don't ask any of his friends or family because they're all liars and would say the complete opposite.

After a few minutes of scrolling through twitter and liking a few fans tweets he came across a tweet that caught his eye. This could be fun, he thought.

'The aim is to kiss someone without stopping and not touching each other, whoever loses has to do whatever the other person says.'

Interesting. And it will be an easy win since Harry can't go a minute without touching him when they kiss.

"Harry!"

"Yes, Lou?", Harry replied walking in from the kitchen and leaning against the doorframe. He was still wearing his apron that has cats all over it and he had a streak of flour across his forehead where he had probably been pushing his hair out of the way. He's just so cute.

"Are you done in the kitchen? I found something we could do to... pass the time," said Louis slyly.

Harry nodded and soon he was sitting cross-legged on the couch beside Louis.

"What did you have in mind, babe?"

"Here, read this," Louis said as he handed the laptop over to Harry, who read over the text on the screen quickly. He nodded and looked over at Louis, smiling with his dimples out in full effect.

"Okay, we could have fun with this," Harry winked. They got on the floor to make it easier, Harry going cross-legged again while Louis sat back on his feet.

Louis initiated the kiss because he honestly couldn't wait to win. Both his and Harry's hands were by their sides.

Louis could sense Harry's restraint crumbling to hold Louis face or side or anything really. And after a few more minutes, which was longer than Louis thought it would take, Harry slid one hand to the back of Louis' neck.

Louis immediately broke away from him and stood up, doing a silly little dance in happiness. Harry was looking up at him, and had a fond expression on his face.

"Since you won, what would you like me to do for you," Harry laughed.

"I've got a few ideas in mind," Louis smirked and bent down to kiss Harry again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
